


We Are Animals

by Knockknockitssatan



Category: We Are Animals (2013)
Genre: 1980s, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, HIV/AIDS, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character Death(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Rebellion, anti-government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: Based on a short film by Dominic HaxtonIn 1985 the aids epidemic was at its peak. As a solution the drug celabron was created to control the male lobedo and all gay males were quarantined. Nathan is a nurse at an Aids prevention facility. After meeting one of the renegade males, he is unsure what to believe in.I do not ownWe are Animals.





	1. Little Pink Pills

Nathan stared at himself in the mirror. With a cup of water he downed the pink pills. He hadn't slept in what felt like forever. He hadn't eaten in longer. His coworker Dan snuck up behind him making him drop his pills. " It's not what it looks like!" He stated startled.

Dan smiled, "What you're doing is great." Dan helped him pick up his meds. " I know exactly what you're going through. This stuff saved my life!" He promoted. Nathan stood up and looked at himself in the mirror up and down. "I can't eat I can't sleep on this stuff. They're fucking poisoning me!" Dan nodded. "It is experimental. But, it'll get better I promise." He flashed Nathan a soft smile. Nathan went to work.

He rolled his tray into the operating room. A multicolored haired boy sat strapped to the gerny. He looked Nathan up and down. "Hey beautiful." The boy greeted licking his lips. Nathan ignored him and looked at the chart. Peter a.k.a Jax. Why Jax? He thought. He was afraid to ask has the boy's lustful stares met his.

"So what does it feel like when they cut it off?" Peter asked. Nathan sharpened his scalpel. "All patients are sedated during this operation. " The other shook his head. "No no. I wanna feel everything. Even pain. That's why I got off the meds you take." Nathan looked up startled. "How did you..." "I can smell you a mile away pretty boy." The smaller boy shook in fear.

"You're all just a bunch of faggots like us." "No!" Nathan broke the unsettling calmness. "It's all wrong ok? I don't know what you heard but I'm straight!" Peter laughed maniacally. "So is spaghetti sweet heart." He looked Nathan up and down. "Until you get it hot and wet." Nathan jumped back dropping his pill bottle. "Will it be hard... I mean difficult if I'm..." Nate looked down at the patient's bulge. "You're about to get castrated! Does none of this even bother you you sick fuck!" Peter grabbed Nathan's hand forcing the smaller boy to stroke him up and down up and down. Nathan wanted to rip his hand away; taking the member with it. The best he could do was get free.  
In retaliation Nate back handed the fiend. Peter smiled. "Harder." He urged. Nate clinched his fist but his wrist was caught before he could throw his punch.

"He will get what's coming to him. Don't you worry." The doctor said. The doctor look at the tray for his scalpel. "Where is it?" He looked at Nathan. "It's right..." Gone. Nate looked at peter, fear rushed through him as the older boy's wink set off a violent attack. He pinned the doctor stabbing hum in the crotch. "How do you like it doc?" He laughed. Nathan tried to escape but Peter let out a howl that sent shivers down his spine. Nathan fell against the wall in the hall. "Come on beautiful. " Peter beckoned. With one swift motion; Nate was out.

He woke up to the sound of flimsy fabric blowing in the wind. A tent? Where is this place? Why was he here? How can he get back? He snuck out and found peter giving a pep talk some others. Peter glanced a nate. Terrified he ran back in the tent. Peter ran in after him pinning him. "Who are you?!" Nate demanded. "Revolutionaries. " Peter replied. "No sense in running boy." He added running his fingers through Nate's sandy blonde hair. "They think you're a traitor."

Nate push the stronger boy off. All he ever wanted to do was help people, now, he's a fugitive. He'll never see his dad, his mom, or his sister ever agian. He sobbed.   
"Ain't all that bad baby." Peter patted him on the back but Nate made a run for it.

He couldn't run anywhere but away but in the desert it all looked the same. Hills up and down up and down. His legs went weak. The drugs were out of his system. He fell and was tackled by Peter. Nate spit in his face. "You ruined my life you animal!" Peter crashed his lips into Nathan's. He felt something grow between Nathan's legs.

"No more pills; no more boundaries." He kissed Nathan's neck. "You're here you're queer get used to it."

Nate flipped on top of Peter; this was his chance to run. Peter snuck his hand under Nathan's top. Nathan ripped it off revealing his skinny pale body. Peter wrapped his hands around the back of Nate's neck and kissed him passionately. Nate succumbed to his urges as he undressed Peter. Nate threw off his shirt stirring up dust in the distance. Nate layed Peter  down and removed his pants with his teeth. Nathan took all of the fugitive inside of him up and down up and down.

Peter tried to touch Nate but was smacked by a thin hand. Peter gripped tight on Nate's hips and moved him up and down on his bare cock. Nate felt the pain grow along with the ecstasy as he pumped himself.

"You like that sweet heart?" Nate moaned. He leaned into Peter and dug his nails in his back drawing blood as the rawness consumed him.

Peter moaned into nate's mouth has he came closer and closer. They moved together every move every kiss they melded. Peter's back arched has he came inside the smaller boy.

"No turn back now boy." Peter smiled. Nate came on Peter's chest. Nate licked up His body.

"I don't want to."

Nathan slept well next to his partner. At day break he got up early and got dressed. He lied last night, he qanted to go. No one would take him now. He was infected unpure. Why did this feel so right? He sat staring at the dead fire near the tent.

"How you feeling honey." Nate didn't flinch. "What do you plan to do with me Peter?" He asked not moving his head. "I thought you'd run by now... Nathan." Nate turned in surprise. "You know my name? How?" Peter nodded. "Waiting in that cell I noticed you, admired you from a far." He sat down next to him.

"I was rude when I met you because didn't know how to tell you I felt this way." Nate gazed into Peter's eyes.

"I wanna help."

"Are you sure? You could get in a lot of trouble. "

Nate chuckled. "I'm already in a lot of trouble. I'll never see my family ever agian and if I do go back, they'll lock me up for sure." Peter smiled. "Also," Nate started leaning closer to his love. "You've got me now and baby you can't get rid of me that easily." Peter sealed it with a kiss.

He grabbed a head band left on the ground from last night's rally. "You're one of us now."

 


	2. Is This What You Want?

Nathan couldn't help but think of his sister ,his mom, his dad, and all of his family. What would they think of him if he tried to come back? What would they do to him?

Peter went over the game plan with the rest of the troops. "Ok here's what we're going to do," Peter started "We're going to go into the news station." He continued but Nathan tuned out.

He didn't know what to do. He barely knew this man that had taken something from him, something very precious. Yet, he made him feel like himself. He didn't know which one he wanted to give up.

Peter walked up to him patting him on the back. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Nathan nodded "Of course, I told you." But Nathan didn't really believe his own words. They went to the news station. The anchor was giving a live broadcast about the renegades that had gotten loose the night before.

"Violent homosexuals are on the loose. They are many and highly dangerous vermin!" Peter burst open the door. "You have no fucking idea boy!" He laughed pointing a shotgun at him. The anchor threw up his hands. Peter grabbed his hair and held the barrel to his neck. "OK Mr. Camera man," he fluffed his hair and returned his hand to the anchor's head. "Make sure you get my good side." The posse laughed applauding him.

Nate sat quietly in the back with a pistol he was given. The camera man began to shake. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Really!?" He sighed. "Take him out." He instructed Nate.

Nate froze. "Uh..."

"Come on babe. Shoot'em!"

Nate rose his gun shaking. The camera man pleaded. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Just do it baby." Nate cringed at the name.

"He's against us."

Run, he thought, run!

"Just fucking do it!"

Nate began to cry. "I'm so sorry." He pulled the trigger and ran outside so the mics wouldn't pick up his sobbing. He threw down the gun and slid his back down the concrete wall of the station. He looked up at a near by payphone. He slowly walked towards it. He grabbed some change from his pocket. He was shaking so hard he could barely get the coins in the slot. He dialed and held the phone close to his ear.

"Please, please pick up!" He whispered. "Hello?" Answered a woman's voice. "Oh thank god! Sam, I'm so scared! Help me please help me!" Peter pushed Nate away from the phone. "Who are you talking to?" He screamed, anger in his eyes.

"Did you call the cops!?" One of Peter's henchmen said. "We just blew a guys brains out on live TV! I think they know where we are Gary!" Peter snapped.

"You... you killed him?" Nate looked up with his brown puppy eyes. Peter's voice became soft as he caressed the side of Nate's face. "Yes, we did, but I did it for us baby." Nate slapped the man's hand away. "Don't fucking call me that!" Nate yelled. He turned and ran as fast as he could, tears running down his cheeks.

He slowed down when he came across a small neighborhood. He pulled up his hood so no one could see his face.

All of the houses looked the same. White and grey, white and grey. Yet one looked very familiar. The door had a wicker wreath with a green ribbon tied to it. He knocked on the door. The door was opened by a woman who looked a little older than him but shared many of his features.

"Nathan!" She jumped hugging him. "Come inside quick." She sat him down on the couch. "Ok," she started. "Tell me what happened." Nate took in a big breath and then heard a door close behind him.

"Hello Sammy honey!" Said a jeer full voice. Nate jumped back a bit from the deep booming sound. Samantha smiled awkwardly at her husband. "Ben sweetie, it's Na-" Ben stopped died in his tracks. Nate's face turned pale. "You!" The booming voice scolded. Oh god... He knows.

Nate jumped off the couch and headed for the door. But Ben caught him. "What the fuck are you doing in my house you... Swine!" Nate relaxed in fear. He had been cornered. " What the hell is going on?!" Sam demanded, stepping between the two.

"Move baby. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

Sam became enraged. She pushed her husband away from Nate. Ben backed up still clenching his fists. "Have you seen the news? He's one of them you know. A dirty faggot traitor." Sam looked at Nate puzzled. "I'm in deep trouble sis." He began to tear up. "I'm just so scared."

Two children poked their heads down the stairwell. A young girl and younger boy. They both resembled their quorling parents. "What's wrong mom?" Asked the dark hair girl. "Mary, Cody, get back up your room sweeties." Sam directed frantically. They both ran quickly back up the stairs.

"The live newscast." Ben growled. "He shot a man's brains out on live television!" He shouted. "I was forced to!" Nate protested. Ben showed no sympathy towards him. Sam held back her tears. "Ok, ok, now tell me what hap-" "I just fucking did!" Ben interrupted again. "Let him talk damn it!" Sam scolded. She nodded at her brother. He told her the whole story from the escape to now but, in fear of the consequences, he muddled up one little detail. "He raped me." He said tears running down his pale face. "Now I'm infected and have no place else to turn." Sam looked at Ben, he was less tense now but still on edge. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

"No darling." Ben said laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I will. I know the perfect spot. It's the least I can do." He slightly smiled at Nate.

Ben and Nate got in Ben's truck and began to drive away from the house. "You gotta be careful with his type." Ben advised. "Savages, they take what they want and say fuck it to the people they hurt." Ben stared blankly at the road. This made Nate very uncomfortable. Ben turned off into an abandoned construction site and got out of the truck. Nate followed him into the concrete structure. He looked around at the location.

"Where are we?" Nate slowly spun and was met by a right hook to the face. He stumbled. "What the hell?!" He screamed spitting out blood. Ben wiped his fist in the dirt.

"You gotta be careful with his type."

That was the last thing Nate heard before it all went black. He'd remembered think about the health risks of being knocked out every other fucking conversation he had.

He woke up in the middle of a warehouse. He'd never seen this place before but, he knew who had to have brought him here. He sat up from his cold spot on the floor. "He's awake!" He heard a voice. His vision was fading back in, white and grey, white and grey. A figure appeared.

"Oh thank god!" Peter exclaimed bring the man into his arms. "I was so scared I had lost you!" He could feel Peter's tears run down the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry baby. I'll never snap like that again. Promise." He rocked Nate in his arms.

Nate didn't have the strength to break away and even if he did he had no where to go. Not now. The sound of small foot steps interrupted Peter's quiet crying.

"Uncle Nate?" Said a small voice. Cody stood before the two with red lipstick under his eyes and a pink scarf tied around his head. "Can I help?"

 


	3. The Littlest Rebel

Cody played with his super hero action figures. "You'll never get away with this doctor Genix!" He whispered loudly smashing his muscular toy into the other one. He heard a door slam down stairs. "You!" his father shouted sternly. Cody snuck out of his room to the top of the stairs. He was met by his sister Mary who pushed his face back behind her to get a closer look at the argument. "Mom?" She asked. "Is everything ok?" Sam looked up shocked. "Mary, Cody, go back to your room sweeties." She instructed. Mary shrugged pushing her little brother over before returning to her room. Cody stuck his tongue out at the slamming door. He pocked his head out at the mouth of the stairs. He drank in his uncle's every word. Nate began to cry while releasing the details of his ordeal. Cody had always looked up to his uncle as if he were a super hero. Uncle Nate had a sworn duty to protect the average man's way of life, through technology and science, or at least that's how it was explained to Cody. In his mind Nate had become a reneged for sure, but for the greater good. He wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Uncle Nate was always the good guy. Ben began to yell at Nate. This confused and scared Cody. Why would daddy yell at this good man?

After being torn a new one by Sam, Ben calmed down a bit. Cody's mom began to comfort her brother. "I'll take you somewhere, somewhere safe." Sam promised. Ben stepped in, "No I'll do it I know the perfect spot." He assured smiling at the two. Cody snuck out the back door and watched the car leave the house. He worried about uncle Nate. Daddy can get scary when he's mad. "Can I go for a bike ride?" He yelled down stairs at his mother. "Sure thing sweetie! Just be back for diner, ok?" "Yes mommy!" He threw on his helmet and rode his bike has fast has he could down the street. He had a place he would go to be alone. About two blocks from his house was an old construction site. He would draw on the concrete with chalk and run around in his superhero cape until it was time to go home.

He rounded the corner to find a familiar car. "Daddy?" He asked himself. He got off his bike and hid behind a pillar. Bash! Ben punched Nate square in the jaw. Cody ducked behind the structure, tears falling from his face. He peeked a look at his bleeding uncle. "Who gotta watch out for his type." Ben said. He kicked Nate in the jaw. Nate's body flew back and staining the ground around him. Cody began to breathe very heavily. In and Out; In and Out. Ben waited patiently around Nate's body. Daddy why? Why would you do that?... Why are you still here?

Two trucks drove up to the site. Cody ran to another hiding spot in the area. Three men walked out of the vehicles and towards Ben. One of them had his face covered. Cody heard them whispering about something but he couldn't quite make out what it was. "You can have him. But you keep him away from me and my family. We want no part of this." He demanded. The hooded man nodded has the others placed uncle Nate in the back seat of one of the trucks. Ben got in his car and drove off. Cody followed the trucks to the best of his ability. He lost them once or twice but found it parked outside an abandoned warehouse. They seemed to be all over this town.

He got off his bike and threw off his helmet. How could Daddy do this? Rage filled him and his lungs. In and out. In and out. He found a pink head band in the parking lot. He tied it tighly around his forehead and walked into the building.

"I'm so sorry baby," Cody heard Peter sobbing into Nate's shoulder. "I'll never snap at you like that again I promise." Cody walked closer to the two men. "Uncle Nate?" He asked sheepishly. "Can I help?" Nate was dumbfounded. How did he get here? Where did he come from? Peter glared at the child. Nate turned Peter towards him in order to distract Peter from the boy. "Let me handle this." Nate said jumping up and walking over to Cody. Nate kneeled in front of him.

"Over course you can solider!" Peter interrupted. "We're always looking for new recruits!"

Nate's head spun around to face Peter. "What the hell are you doing?!" He whispered loudly. "Oh boy! I'll do my best you won't regret this uncle Nate!" Cody cheered. "Hang on there solider." Peter instructed. "You need a code name. Hmm." Peter looked around the room. "Maximus!" Peter suggested. Cody jumped up and down in agreement. "What the hell is going on?" Asked a feminine voice. The hooded man walked up to the group. He removed his disguise to revealed a beautiful woman. She looked to be about  sixteen. Her blond hair fell to her chest as she played with it. "I hate wearing that thing." She added annoyed. "Who's the brat?" she asked still attempting to fix her hair. "This is Maximus. He's here to help with the revolution." The girl froze. "No he's not! He's going home!" Nate interrupted. "You have no place her Cody." Cody began to tear up and attempted to convince his uncle to let him stay. "That's Ben's kid." The girl informed Peter. "We made a deal." Peter gave a devilish grin. "He's perfect Calli. He's stealthy too. He followed us and we didn't even see him." Calli rolled her eyes. "We weren't looking for a fucking kid!" She whispered angrily. Nate walked up to Peter. "Take him home." Nate instructed. "Since when are you giving orders?" Calli stepped in front of Nate. "Just get him home please."

"I don't want to go!" Cody screamed, tears running down his face. 

Calli's emotion changed form angry to sympathetic as she approached the boy. "Why is that?" She asked whipping away his tears with her thumb. "Because they're mean there. Daddy's mean. He hurt uncle Nate." She nodded at Cody. "But he loves you." She added. "He loved you enough to try to keep you out of trouble." Cody sniffled. "But why would he hurt a good man like uncle Nate?" Calli turned to Nate. He was worried. Worried for Cody's well being. The tears didn't his state. "I can do lots of good things." Cody said through short breaths. In and out. In and out. Calli held the child close. Peter smiled. "I'm sorry." He said to Nate. "He's not going anywhere." Nate's heart sunk. He planned this... for her? "Your fist task Maximus; Take care of Calli." Peter said. A small smile crawled across Calli's face. Cody grinned. He saluted Peter. "Sir yes sir!" Calli giggled. "My hero." She lead him to another room. 

As soon as they left Nate slammed Peter into the wall. "What the hell?! He's just a kid! You're going to get him killed!" Don't you dare fucking say that!" Peter pushed Nate away. "No I won't! Not this time!" Nate's rage was replaced with confusion. "Wait, what?!" Peter didn't make eye contact with him. "Calli... She's my younger sister. I love her. Very very much. She basically raised  me and my brother."Maximus?" Peter nodded. "Well Maxwelll but same difference. Our father became a total prick when mom died. Max was so young he didn't remember the beatings he gave us. Another reason to hate the son of a bitch. Me coming out was the perfect excuse to leave. No son of his would be a fag. We started the rebellion. Me, her, and Max against them all." 

"What happened?" Nate asked, rubbing Peter's shoulder to comfort him

"He was shot." Calli interrupted. She was somber. "By Peter."

"It was  dark... It was an accident." Peter began to cry. "He was 13." She smiled. "Such a pretty boy. Cody can't replace him." Her smile faded. "He stays tonight. He goes home tomorrow. Got it?" Nate nodded. "Thank you."

 


	4. I Met a Girl

"How on earth could this happen?!" Sam sobbed in the living room. "I don't know sweetie." Ben sat beside his wife. "But we'll fix it." He wrapped an arm around her. "Why didn't he come back last night? He's never done this before? What if something has happened to my baby?!" Waterfalls fell from the grieving mother's eyes. Mary lied quietly in her bed. Cody had been missing for almost twenty four hours. She thought about the last time she saw him. She pushed him out of her way. She didn't say a word, not one word. Then he left. She began to cry. She didn't say "I love you." Not nearly enough. She did though and she feared he never knew that. She rolled on her side as her mind raced. Regret and fear, regret and fear.

She walked down stairs after she stopped crying. Her mom was still a wreck. "We'll call the police!" Said her father. "Forty eight hours," Mary finally spoke. " They won't do anything until he's been missing for forty eight hours." Sam began to cry harder. Ben glared at her daughter. Mary shrugged. Like they'd help anyway, she thought. " Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Ben stated. He looked up at the clock. "I have to go now, I'm late for work." He grabbed his jacket and raced out the door. "take care of your mother." He instructed Mary. Mary patted her mom on the back. "It'll be ok mom. We'll find him."Samantha embraced her only daughter. "I hope you're right sweetie. I really hope you're right"

after her mother had calmed down, Mary went up to her room and laid in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and thought of Cody. She tried to remember what she last said to him. Nothing, she remembered nothing. She pushed him away from the opening of the stairs and said nothing. She always acted like Cody was a nuisance but he was her brother of course she loved him. She didn't say it as often as she should've. Now that he was gone and may never come back this memory haunted her. Nothingness the sound of silence and he didn't know how much he meant to her. She promised herself ever since Cody was born to protect him to the very end. As she grew older she felt she didn't have that responsibility anymore. She was 17 and had her own problems to deal with. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought and thought about what she had done, and what she hadn't done. She couldn't help but blame herself.

Back at the base Cody was playing with Legos in the middle of the large empty warehouse. "We have to take him back to ask whether you like it or not." Callie said whispering so Cody wouldn't hear. "I know, I know I promised and I always go through with my word." Peter replied glancing back at Cody. "We can't keep stalling we're in enough trouble already." Callie urged. Peter snapped his head at her furiously. "And I said I'll do it!" Peter screamed and Cody turned his head towards the two of them. "Are you arguing about me?" Cody asked feeling as if he were a burden. Callie groaned. "Yes, sweetie but it's not your fault." Callie assured Cody. "You're going home tonight, I know you don't want to but you have to." Callie stepped closer to Cody. "They need you there." Callie gave Cody a comforting smile. Cody nodded. "I know."

When the sun set Callie hopped on her bike and held Cody close to her as they rode towards the odd colored neighborhood. "Right there." Cody said loudly so he could be heard over the motorcycle. Callie stopped and looked up at the big white and gray house. How could he tell? They all looked the same to her, colorless and boring. She parked her bike in the driveway beside the house. "Where's the front door?" Callie asked Cody. He shook his head. "I don't want to wake up mommy and daddy." He pointed to a window placed right above a lattice. "Mary's room." He pointed out. "She always keeps her window unlocked." Callie shrugged an began helping the small boy climb the side of the house. He opened the window and climbed inside. The light was on but no Mary. Callie sat outside on the roof to make sure he got in ok.

Mary walked back into her room. She had just gotten out of the bathroom. As she opened the door, she heard she heard her window open in the Darkness. Who's there she asked slightly scared but she quietly shut the door behind her.

"Mary calm down it's me." Cody whispered.

Mary quickly turned on the lights to see her little brother halfway in the window. Her eyes begin to tear up

"Cody!?" She ran to him.

"We were all worried sick about you; we didn't know if you were ever going to come back! Where did you go? Did somebody take you? Who were they? Did they hurt you?"

Cody shook his head.

" No, no, nobody took me I just went out playing and got lost."

Mary didn't believe him but at this point she didn't care her brother was back and that's all that mattered. She sat him down on her bed and threw a blanket around him.

"It's so cold out there you must be freezing." She walked over and closed her window as she did she she was blinded by a light that reflected off of Cali's helmet. She stepped back slightly not quite sure what it was. She looks back out the window but whatever was out there was gone. She walked back to bed and held her little brother.

Cali hopped on her bike and headed back to the base. She couldn't stop Imagining the girl in the window. Her long blonde hair flowing in the Wind, she was beautiful. Cali shook her head trying so hard to snap back into reality. But still she wanted to know everything about her, everything about that girl. And all it took was a glimpse. Cali pulled off to the side of the road. She had been here before, fear and regret, fear and regret. Not again not again she thought. She hopped back on her bike and started on her way.

 


End file.
